


domestic au

by jonathanstardustsims



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, based off fromeliaswithlove's domestic au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanstardustsims/pseuds/jonathanstardustsims
Summary: Dreams don’t have to mean anything. Sometimes they mean something, and that’s fine, but most of the time, dreams don’t mean anything. They don’t. Jon dreaming about Elias taking him on a date meansnothing.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 6





	domestic au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsapples/gifts).



Dreams don’t have to mean anything. Sometimes they mean something, and that’s fine, but most of the time, dreams don’t mean anything. They don’t. Jon dreaming about Elias taking him on a date means _nothing_.

Jon sighs in frustration and puts his hands in his hair. He _knows_ the dream means nothing, and he _knows_ he doesn’t have a crush on Elias, but that doesn’t change the fact that the dream had been nice. Like, really nice. The last time he was in a relationship of that nature was almost a decade ago, when he and Georgie dated in uni. He misses being with someone like that.

He doesn’t know why his subconscious picked Elias. It would have been more feasible for it to be Georgie, or Martin, or even Tim. Maybe it was his brain trying to cope? Like if he had positive memories—even just dream memories—of Elias, it would be easier to deal with him during his waking hours.

It would have been fine—odd, but fine—except that Jon can’t stop thinking about it. It had filled his thoughts from the moment he awoke until now, alone in his office with his head in his hands.

He’d read somewhere once that ignoring thoughts just made them stick around longer, that you have to properly and fully acknowledge them to get them to go away. And he doesn’t want to think about it, but if he has to think about it in order to _stop_ thinking about it, he’s willing to give it a shot.

He closes his eyes and lets the memory of the dream fill his thoughts. They strolled leisurely through the park—not to go anywhere, just to see the park itself. Jon had his hand crooked through Elias’s bent arm, like they were a Victorian couple. Elias pointed out a fat robin with his free hand, and it sang its song at them as they passed. Jon slid his hand from Elias’s arm to the small of his back, and Elias moved his arm around Jon’s shoulders and smiled at him. Jon smiled back, and Elias dropped a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

The dream had ended there, but Jon continues the fantasy in his head. They went back to their shared apartment after their walk, and they made dinner together. They slow danced in the kitchen and kissed after brushing their teeth and climbed into bed and _cuddled_.

Jon drops his forehead to his desk with a groan. This is ridiculous.

“Jon? You alright? I heard a noise…”

“Yes, fine, Martin.” Jon waves him away.

“Oh, alright. Ah, here’s that paperwork you needed.”

“Thank you.”

Martin leaves and Jon flips through the paperwork. It all looks to be in order, he just has to bring it up to Elias―

Jon’s head snaps straight up. “ _Fuck_.”

 _How_ is he supposed to look Elias in the eye? How is he supposed to just hand him paperwork after—after _that_?

Christ. Best to just get it over with quickly.

Jon drags himself up to the main floor, dreading seeing Elias with every step he takes. When he does see him, though, it’s a bit of a surprise. He’s already outside of his office, and as Jon approaches, he can hear him talking to Rosie.

“—should I say if someone asks?”

“If it’s an employee, let them know I’m taking a sick day. If it’s a donor or someone of similar importance, let them know I’ll get back to them as soon as possible. Give them my second cell number if it’s urgent, but try not to let it come to that.”

“You’re sick?” Jon asks.

To Jon’s surprise, Elias startles before turning around. “Jon! Ah, yes, I was—I’m not—ah, feeling my best today. Was there… something you needed?”

Jon squints at him. He’s never heard Elias stumble over his words like this as long as he’s known him. “Paperwork.” He holds it out.

“Oh! Of course.” Rosie hands him his briefcase, and Elias tucks the papers inside. “Thank you Rosie. Ah… have a good day, Jon.”

Elias hasn’t sounded this genuine since before Prentiss. “Thanks.” Jon hesitates, then offers, “Get well soon.”

Elias doesn’t turn away fast enough for Jon to miss the flush that colours his cheeks. As he leaves, Jon watches him go. Beholding whispers _He Knows_ , and the blood drains from Jon’s face as quickly as it had risen to Elias’s.


End file.
